Levon
by Tripenguinman
Summary: A song fic about a new addition to the zoo. Not telling what. Rated T for brief violence, some language, and I PROMISE for it to be extremely sad. Also a tribute.
1. Prologue

This story is a tribute to my rabbit; Angel, who is dying today. I don't own this song.

LEVON

PROLOGUE

The sun burned the fur on the small rabbit's back as he picked through the bushes. He dug into the base and chewed on the dirty root. He was used to scrounging for food like this. He could never find much food even though most thought it was a normal kind of thing for a rabbit to eat; it really wasn't much of a five-star meal. But that was life he supposed. It was like that for everyone. He looked at the sky and the bright out sun. Getting hotter everyday. He scrunched up his face and burrowed against the base of the bush to keep within the shade.

He licked at his fur and looked out in the light. The sun was hazy and he remembered his family as he looked. They were all gone now. All of them were killed on his first birthday… Christmas day. They'd all been killed by a fox. He'd been left with a long scar under his left eye. That was all that was left. His son was like a God to him. His own was in his teen years in rabbit years and was drifting away from his father, the father he'd been so close to as a child. A tear came to the rabbit's eye has he thought of this. He'd soon lose his son…

_Levon wears his war wound like a crown_

_He calls his child Jesus_

'_Cause he likes the name_

_He sends him to the finest school in town_

He scratched at the fleas around his left ear and then froze. He heard footsteps and a shadow fell in front of him. Suddenly hands gribbed his sides and he was lifted in the air. He kicked but couldn't free himself. He looked into the eyes of a human female, orange hair, a green cap.

"Wow, you're a very rare breed Mr. Rabbit," she said, looking him over. "A Sumatran."

"No," said the rabbit. "My name is Levon."


	2. Chapter 1

Well to you my readers, my rabbit has died. God rest her soul.

LEVON

CHAPTER ONE

Skipper looked through the binoculars at the rabbit, scratching that scar under his eye and scowled.

"I don't trust him." Skipper said

"Old news Skipper." Kowalski said, studying a spider that was drowning in their pool.

"Yeah Skippah," Private said, drinking a love smooth. "Levon's nice."

"Levon," Skipper said with another scowl. "The name of a spy."

Rico groaned at him.

"How can you boys trust him?" Skipper said, looking at them.

"I don't," Private said "But something about him just seems so friendly."

"Private-…" Skipper began.

"You always tell us to trust our guts."

"That doesn't-…"

"Yes it does." Kowalski said

Skipper sighed and returned to watching Levon. Marlene had entered Levon's pen and was talking to him. _Oh great. _Skipper thought. _Marlene will completely fall for his sob story. _He watched Marlene talk to him, her eyes filled with tears at intervals and he knew she was buying it. He didn't. It wasn't that it was unbelievable, but Skipper had heard these a hundred times. He decided to head over.

"Skipper. How's it going?" Marlene said wiping a tear. 

"Who's this?" Skipper asked, trying to pretend to not know his name. 

"This is Levon." Marlene said. 

"Hi, I'm Levon." Levon said. 

Skipper had a bad feeling about Levon. Like he was a spy who just wanted people to believe his sob story and stab them in the back later on. 

"Okay, Levon. How do you like it here?" Skipper asked, still with anger through him. 

"Well...it's nice here. Marlene's nice." Levon said.

"Oh...thank you." Marlene said smiling.

"So 'Levon', ever heard of a dolphin named: Dr. Blowhole?" Skipper asked, leaning in close.

"Um, no." Levon said, a little confused and leaning back.

"Oh?" Skipper said.

"Skipper, lay off." Marlene said, pushing him back.

"Marlene, can I talk to you privately?"

"No-…"

Skipper yanked her into the cave and put his hands on his hips as she did when they were out of ear-shot of Levon.

"Skipper, not every person is a spy."

"But not everyone is nice like in your cute little world, Marlene." Skipper said.

"Why can't you look for the good in people? If you do you'll-…"

Skipper cut her off: "You'll always find it. Yeah, yeah I've heard it a million times. Wake up and smell the fish coffee! You can't be friends with everyone! Remember that spy, Rhonda!"

"You can't call a Code whatever on everyone!" Marlene shouted.

"For the zoo's safety we can!" Skipper shouted back.

"Honestly Skipper! I just don't understand you at all!"

"Well there's something we agree on… except the part about it being me!"

"Stay away from Levon!" Marlene shouted and stormed back to Levon.

"Geez Marlene, you are so stubborn." Skipper muttered.

"My God you're so stubborn Skipper." Marlene was muttering as she rejoined Levon.

Levon was rubbing his scar, and staring into Marlene's pond, almost wistfully, a thousand thoughts, running through his eyes and obliviously his mind.

"Where is your son, Levon?" Marlene asked.

"He's out in the park somewhere, flirting or something." He sighed. "Not thinking about his dear old daddy. I remember when he used to call me that…"

"It's alright." Marlene said, wrapping and arm over his shoulder.

"He used to give me a hug everyday," Levon sighed again and chuckled at an old memory. "I remember when he and I use to play together…"

Marlene felt tears again and buried her head in his shoulder.

"He use to love his old Daddy, but now that he's older… I'm nothing…"


End file.
